1. Field
The present disclosure relates to body composition analysis using voltage signals measured at multiple positions of the body.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
Generally, body composition is used to describe which percentage of a human body is water, fat, bone, muscle, or the like. Analysis of body composition provides benefits. For example, in physical fitness, information of body composition of a person can be used for establishing a personalized exercise plan. For overweight people, such information can provide a visual warning to lead to formation of a personal diet goal. Physicians can use body composition information to treat a patient. Bioelectrical impedance analysis is one of many ways to estimate body composition. However, there is still a need to provide accurate analysis of body composition.
The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.